This invention relates to an apparatus for magnetically modifying fluid and more particularly, to such an apparatus for magnetically modifying fluid passing through a pipe.
It has been known for a long time that magnetic fields are applied to water passing through a pipe to break the bonds of the molecular of water, thereby activating their motion, and this makes the water tasty. It has been found and defined by many physicists for a long time that the south and north poles of a magnet have positive and negative electric charges, respectively and the south pole is effective in modification of properties of weak fluidic magnetic material.
An example of an invention created on the basis of such a theory includes Japanese Patent 2,804,458. This patent discloses an apparatus for magnetizing water wherein as shown in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings, magnets 2 and 3 are disposed along the length of a pipe 1 on its opposite sides, the south and north poles of the magnets being oriented opposite to each other so that the magnetic lines of force are generated perpendicularly to a direction of flow of water through the pipe 11.
Another example is Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei 6-1232 which discloses an apparatus for modification of fluidic material comprising a barrel 1 of magnetic material, a block 4 including annular magnets 2 and annular pole pieces 3 of magnetic material arranged alternatively and disposed within the barrel 1, the same poles of the two adjacent magnets being oriented opposite to each other, and a fastening means for retaining the block 4 in it""s assembled relation. The block 4 also includes a plurality of legs 5 of non-magnetic material and projecting from the periphery thereof for abutting the inner wall of the barrel 1 to define a passage 6 around the block 4 and between it and the barrel 1. Closed magnetic circuits are formed from the annular magnets through ones of the annular pole pieces 3, and the barrel 1 to the other adjacent annular pole pieces 3 to define magnetic paths across the fluid passage.
In the arrangement as shown in FIG. 7, the magnetic field id formed horizontally rather than over the entire interior of the pipe 11. For this reason, the activation of water is effected with a low efficiency. In the arrangement as shown in FIG. 8, troublesome assembly is required because the block 4 includes many components and the plurality of legs 5 are acquired to support the block 4 within the barrel 1. In addition, the apparatus is of a weak construction incapable of resisting shock from the exterior.
A main object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for magnetically modifying fluid, capable of forming high magnetic field over the entire interior of the pipe through which the fluid flows, and efficiently activating the fluid.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus having simpler construction and which is easy to assembly and is strong enough to resist any shock from the exterior.
These objects can be achieved by providing an apparatus comprising a ring-like magnetic block including a ring-like core of magnetic material and a pair of ring-like magnets disposed on opposite sides of the core, and fitted over a pipe extending through a casing, fluid flowing through the pipe, each of the magnets having on its one side the north pole and on its other side the south pole, the south poles of the magnets in pair being oriented opposite to each other, and a P-type semiconductor on the inner peripheral surface of the ring-like core.
With this arrangement, as weak fluidic magnetic material such as water passes through the interior (magnetic field) of the magnets, induced electricity occurs (according to the Faradic law) and this induction phenomenon is amplified by the ring-like magnetic block so that many positive charges can be supplied to the magnetic field. In addition, high magnetic field can uniformly be formed over the interior of the pipe extending through the ring-like magnetic block.
A N-type semiconductor is provided on the inner peripheral surface of the casing in which the ring-like magnetic block is contained. This functions to absorb the N-pole magnetic field which is not required for modification of water. The ring-like core serve to prevent demagnetization of the magnets and may be of a different thickness to enlarge a range of electric field (Lorentz electric field). From these reasons.
The casing containing the ring-like magnetic block is filled with weak magnetic oil such as vegetable oil, animal oil, CH oil or mixture of these oils. Thus, the apparatus is unlikely to be affected by magnetic action from the exterior. Thus, stabilization of the magnetic field is achieved and in addition, any oxidation of the ring-like magnets 14 and the casing 19 can be prevented.